


Frostbite

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to melt the snow on the surface to find out what is underneath.





	Frostbite

She shook her head as she watched him suffer. Never once had she seen Hatori, one of the Mabudachi Trio, break down into such despair over a girl. How could she so easily leave him after everything he had gone through for her? He was almost completely blinded in his left eye, he was forced to erase her memories, he was forced to carry on their forsaken love all alone and she was free. Not a scratch on her body and no feelings for the broken man.

(f/n) sat on her couch as she watched Hatori break down in front of her over Kana. He sat on the couch opposite of her, his hands covering his face as sobs left his lips. Hatori didn’t know why he felt coming to (f/n)’s house was a good idea. (f/n) lived in the main house compounds, much under Akito’s thumb since she was the medium between Akito and the rest of the cursed family. He knew that the girl had the potential to be very dangerous, but she never took advantage of his vulnerable state.

“What do you intend to do, Hatori?” (f/n) asked softly, her voice resonating throughout the large sitting room they were in.

“I don’t know… I didn’t expect her to get married so soon.”

(f/n) pulled her knees to her chest as she rolled her eyes. How much longer was she expected to be his cushion? Everyone in the entire family knew that she held strong romantic feelings towards the tall doctor, but when she had left after high school for three years, Hatori had already fallen for Kana. If it wasn’t for the fact that Akito had wanted (f/n) to take after her mother’s role, to be Akito’s psychologist basically, maybe Hatori would have been hers and this situation never would have even been an option. But that was all wishful thinking for the (h/c) haired girl. She knew what the price was for being one of Akito’s highly favored family members and she would have no choice but to pay it.

“It has been six years since the two of you broke up, Hatori. Did you expect her to come back?” (f/n) asked with more sharpness than she should have. She groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. Her tone would surely set off the doctor.

“What would you do if you were in this situation, (f/n)?” Hatori asked.

“I’ve been in this situation many times, Hatori. I have simply learned to accept the pain and move on. The one that I have always wanted was so oblivious to me and even chose another over me. My wishes are a far cry from coming true.”

The pair sighed as they sat in the dark room. (e/c) eyes shot over to the clock, two in the morning. It looks like Hatori would have to stay here at the main house for the next few days. The snow piled up outside, burying any entrance or exit to the main house. Akito wanted to bask in the snow, even eat it in his fragile state, so there the snow would remain until he grew bored of it.

“You must really love that person, (f/n).”

“Of course. I let him into my living quarters to vent about his ex-girlfriend getting married while he is completely oblivious to my affections for him.”

The silence hung in the air again, Hatori finally realizing just what she was talking about. He was the one that had been causing her pain since the very beginning and here he was now, putting salt and lemon juice on reopened wounds. How cruel.

Hatori moved from the couch he was sitting on to the one she was on. No wonder she had seemed so distant when she had returned home after becoming a psychologist, he was the one that had induced this shift in her. She rarely smiled now and it was noted that there was always a sadness in her eyes. She was to bear the emotions of Akito and the whole zodiac upon her own emotions. It must be hell.

“Why did you never tell me?” Hatori asked.

“You know that we are the same, rarely showing emotion. How was I supposed to tell you?” (f/n) replied as she curled in closer on herself. This girl was not allowed to experience any emotions other than sadness and that had made her heart more frozen than the arctic tundra.

“I never made it easy, did I?” Hatori asked, one hand resting over his left eye. It didn’t ache anymore, but he needed time to process this.

“Never,” (f/n) said, a pathetic laugh leaving her lips as she rubbed her hands together. They were beginning to turn blue from the cold. The only areas in her living quarters that had heat were the bedrooms and the kitchen.

“You’re getting frostbite,” Hatori said as he took her hands in his, trying to warm them.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Hatori raised an eyebrow at the comment. Was she seriously making a joke in a situation like this?

“What do you mean?” he asked. (f/n)’s free hand pointed towards her heart.

“This thing is beyond frozen.”

Hatori gripped her hands tighter and pressed them against his lips.

“Then I’ll just have to warm them up, won’t I?”

The (h/c) haired girl sent a knowing look to her green eyed crush of many years. How did this go from his break down to her feelings? She knew she had messed up. The whole point of her being a psychologist was to listen and council others through hard times, but perhaps she was getting tired of holding her own feelings it.

“Don’t tell me that you magically have feelings for me now, Hatori. I don’t believe in stuff like that.”

“I was purposely oblivious to your feelings because I liked you too, but since you don’t want me to say it as such, I’ll prove it through my future actions. Does that seem fair?”

The girl laughed and shook her head.

“You are very cruel, Hatori.”

“But you have stayed by my side. That is more than I can ask for.”


End file.
